


Rubeus Hagrid and the Imminent Goosening

by LittleRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, G or T Rated Goose Nonsense, Gen, One character adopts the Goose and doesn't notice as it tortures everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Hagrid's hospitality leads him to take on a guest.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid & Goose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Rubeus Hagrid and the Imminent Goosening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).

Hagrid sat, waiting. The rock cakes would be ready soon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would come by not long after. He couldn’t wait to introduce them to their newest friend. 

The goose seemed to be sleeping beside him, but Hagrid could see how he would open his eyes now and then. He stroked the long white neck. It rose as the goose turned to look at him. “Honk,” he said. “Honk!” Hagrid replied with delight. It lunged at his hand. “A little biter, eh. You’re getting better already! Just gotta keep you warm is all.”

From the doorway, Fang whined.


End file.
